


Dlaczego, Hawaje przestały być rajem dla nowożeńców?

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [37]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bohaterska postawa w obliczu zagrożenia... tak jakby?, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Pandemic Week
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Małe nieporozumienie, które doprowadza Steve'a McGarretta do niewłaściwych wniosków.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/532522
Kudos: 18





	Dlaczego, Hawaje przestały być rajem dla nowożeńców?

**Author's Note:**

> Błędy niesprawdzone.  
> Podpięłam pod pandemic week chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę ten już się skończył.

***

Stiles, jest dosyć zaskoczony, kiedy do pokoju hotelowego wbija mu dwóch uzbrojonych gości. Jakiś szósty zmysł podpowiada mu, że to nie łowcy ani miejscowi gangsterzy. Mimo to niemal natychmiast unosi ręce w górę. A to nie jest zbyt rozsądne posunięcie, jeśli ma się na sobie jedynie luźno zawiązany ręcznik.

— Detektyw Danny Williams! — wrzeszczy jeden z mężczyzn — Chryste! Zakryj się, młody! — dodaje, nawet na chwilę nie opuszcza broni ani wzroku. Okay, teraz Stiles czuje się nieco molestowany... spojrzeniem. Gdzie do diabła jest jego wnerwiający, ale wygadany niczym cholerna papuga, mąż?! 

— Komandor, Porucznik Steve McGarrett. Five-O! Nie ruszaj się i ręce na widoku!

— Może zdecydujecie się na jedną wersję? — pyta z sarkazmem, bo najwyraźniej wciąż nie nauczył się niczego na własnych błędach. — Wiecie, nie chciałbym zostać zastrzelony podczas zakładania gatek...

— Ubierz się — zezwala blondyn łaskawie. Na jego ustach widać cień krzywego uśmieszku. — Steve, jesteś pewien, że nie pomyliliśmy pokoju... znowu? — Dodaje ciszej — Nie wygląda mi na ofiarę porwania, ani na więzionego wbrew woli... a to sugerował kierownik hotelu. — Stilinski ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemie. Już rozumie, dlaczego chłopak od posiłków tak dziwnie się na niego gapił. — Opcje są dwie: albo my się pomyliliśmy albo ten facet od zgłoszenia naoglądał się za dużo filmów... 

— Zaraz się dowiemy — odpowiada McGarrett — Znasz tego mężczyznę? — pyta, pokazując mu na telefonie zdjęcie Petera. Przykutego do krzesła Petera.

— Tak, to Peter... — urywa, bo nie wie jak jego mąż się przedstawił. Nie chce wprowadzać niepotrzebnego zamętu. Nie ma pojęcia, jak wiele czasu musi minąć od ślubu, by do odpowiednich instytucji dotarły informacje o zmianie stanu cywilnego, a co za tym idzie, samego nazwiska.  
,  
— A ty to...? — wtrąca Williams

— Mieczysław Stilinski — odpowiada automatycznie

— Och — McGarrett wygląda na nieco zażenowanego — W takim razie... gdy tylko sprawdzimy dane i, jeśli wszystko będzie się zgadzać, to będziesz mógł odebrać ojca z aresztu.

— Ojca...? — musi mieć bardzo głupią minę, bo pan detektyw parska głośnym śmiechem

— No... tak. Peter Stilinski-Hale — mężczyzna zwraca się do niego takim tonem, jakby uważał go co najmniej za kretyna — Danno, przestań rżeć! — syczy na partnera

— Ty go oświecisz, czy ja mam czynić honory? — najwyraźniej 'Danno', bawi się lepiej niż sam Stiles. Cóż... swój pozna swego. A on nigdy nie ukrywał, że jest sarkastycznym, lekko złośliwym dupkiem.

— Peter to mój mąż, a nie ojciec. — informuje bezlitośnie z fascynacją obserwując jak z twarzy faceta odpływają wszystkie kolory, by po kilku sekundach wrócić w postaci całkiem imponującego rumieńca.


End file.
